


Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

by Brenda



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He glanced at Bucky from under ridiculously long lashes.  "You want to or not?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mercifully, Bucky's tongue loosened enough for him to respond.  "You already know the answer to that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This basically started off as an excuse to finally write pre-serum!Steve/Bucky porn, but then Bucky hijacked the story (as he does), and feelings got involved (as they do). I regret nothing. 
> 
> Thanks to Melle for the kick in the ass and the betas.

Women were an absolute mystery, that was for damned sure.

Yeah, they were sweet and smelled real nice and were all soft and pretty, but Bucky didn't think he'd ever understand the way their minds worked. 'Course, he never met a fella that _did_ have a clue about what dames wanted, so he supposed he was in pretty good company on that score. But the knowledge that he wasn't alone sure as fuck didn't help the frustration he felt as he walked back home from his movie date with Suzette, far too early for his liking. It had been happening far too frequently these days.

Maybe it was him. Maybe the girls he went with could sense his heart wasn't in the chase these days. Dames seemed to have a sixth sense for that sort thing, so maybe...maybe they _knew_. 

He ignored the shiver that ran through him at the thought. No one knew. They couldn't. It didn't bear thinking about, and Bucky wasn't the sort to borrow trouble, not when he had enough of it already.

When he let himself into the small apartment he and Steve shared, he found Steve curled up on the sofa, barefoot and wearing a too-big t-shirt (looked like it might have been one of Bucky's old ones) and frayed pajama pants. Fine, blond hair was sticking up like Steve had run his fingers through it a few times, made him look impossibly young. And just seeing Steve eased some of the tightly coiled tension along Bucky's spine.

"Thought you had a date," Bucky said, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the hook by the door. 

Steve made a face, but didn't look up from his book. "I did. Didn't exactly pan out."

"Sorry." He dropped to the sofa, bumped Steve's knee with his own. "I didn't like her anyway."

Steve's lips curled into a small smile. "You say that about all the girls who turn me down."

"Well, they all deserve it if they're turning you down." Any dame who couldn't see that Steve was a damn sight better than ten other fellas wasn't worth the time of day, and that was the God's honest truth. And if Bucky still sometimes felt a twinge – just a small one, because he wasn't one to cry over spilt milk – that Steve didn't think Bucky was worth his time anymore, well, it's not like anyone was gonna find out about it. 

Steve had made his choice and Bucky respected it. And if he maybe still thought about how things used to be...well, that was his own cross to bear. He still had Steve's friendship at the end of the day, and that was all that mattered. 

"So, since you're home earlier than usual, I'm guessing Suzette left you high and dry," Steve observed, marking his place and setting the book on the old, beat up coffee table in front of them.

Bucky dropped his head back to the cushions and groaned. It was far easier to concentrate on his failed night out than hankering for something he wasn't ever gonna get again. "Yeah, barely even let me kiss her goodnight. Apparently, since it's Lent, us fellas ain't allowed to do anything beyond a quick peck on the cheek. Every girl out there seems like, they're all repenting their evil wicked ways or whatever it is the good Father's got 'em up in a tizzy about this week. I'll be lucky to even make it to Easter without exploding at this rate."

"Yeah, you're in a real bind, alright, having to wait a whole six weeks to get your hand up a skirt again."

Bucky lifted his head back up and gave Steve a suspicious look. "You're acting awfully chipper for a fella who's in the same predicament the rest of us poor saps are in."

Bony shoulders lifted into a shrug. "Maybe I found a way around the problem."

"Well, I know you ain't payin' for it, because you're as skint as I am 'til payday, so how's it you're getting by?" 

Steve may not be much in the way of muscled or tall or anything, and yeah, he tended to stammer more often than not when he was around a pretty girl, but Bucky'd seen him come home more than once with some pretty impressive love bites and with a swagger in his step that only meant one thing where a fella was concerned. Not that long ago (a _lifetime_ ago), he'd been the cause of that swagger, but these days, well, Bucky'd just figured Steve had found a girl or two who liked their men on the slender side. 

And, because the only important thing was Steve's happiness when all was said and done, Bucky hoped he'd get to meet the ladies in question so he could buy 'em a drink for looking past the skinny exterior to the big-hearted fella that lurked underneath. He might not be worth much in this world, but he was still Steve Rogers' best friend, and that meant _something_.

Steve shrugged again, the shirt sliding down to expose pale, freckled skin and the hint of a delicate collarbone. "You want me to tell you about what I've been doing to get by or show you?"

Bucky went so still he could swear he actually heard the beating of his heart in a too-tight chest. He was dreaming. Had to be. No way Steve was...

"Thought you didn't..." His voice cracked. "You made it pretty clear last time that you didn't want –"

"Yeah, I remember what I said," Steve interrupted. He glanced at Bucky from under ridiculously long lashes. "You want to or not?"

Mercifully, Bucky's tongue loosened enough for him to respond. "You already know the answer to that." 

And the answer was always yes, at least as far as Steve was concerned. Bucky wasn't queer or anything, he didn't go hang out at the drag clubs or go with other fellas up into the upstairs rooms or even give 'em much thought when he was out on the prowl. Girls still did it for him, but Steve was...well, he was Steve. And Steve was the exception to just about every rule in Bucky's book. Always had been, always would be.

"Good," Steve smiled, the shy little quirk that made Bucky's skin prickle, and shifted to straddle Bucky's lap. 

Bucky rested his hands on Steve's thighs, felt the heat of Steve's skin, even through the thin layer of fabric separating them, and flicked a tongue out over his lower lip. "Should I, uh, ask? What changed your mind, I mean?"

Steve huffed out an impatient noise. "You _really_ wanna talk about this right now?"

Bucky shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it at all. He had Steve's warm weight pressing him into the cushions, and that was all Bucky cared about. If this was a dream, he wasn't in any hurry to wake up and shatter the illusion.

"I didn't think so," Steve smirked, and just like that, Bucky relaxed into his role, into the push and pull that defined their friendship, the cadence of it as familiar as his own breath.

"Big words for a guy who's just sitting there and not doing a damn thing."

"You're a real impatient prick, anyone ever tell you that," Steve complained, but his eyes were bright and his fingers were nimble as they unbuttoned Bucky's shirt.

Bucky skimmed his own hands up to cup Steve's ass. "I can be plenty patient when it suits me."

"Bullshit." Steve spread the sides out wide, then rested his hands on Bucky's undershirt, the touch firm and assured. "You forget who you're talking to?"

"I know _exactly_ who I'm with," Bucky quietly replied, and leaned in to get at Steve's lips.

It had been awhile – too long – but Steve still tasted exactly the same. Like smooth whiskey in a smoky dance hall, honeyed on the surface but with a bite underneath. And Steve still had the softest lips of anyone Bucky'd ever kissed, plush and sweet and a perfect fit against Bucky's own. Any other day or time, Bucky would be content with just this, Steve's teeth nipping his bottom lip on the next kiss, the two of them rocking together nice and steady, Steve's clever fingers sliding beneath his undershirt to trail over heated skin. It was already more action than he'd gotten from anyone in the last few weeks, and he'd never really lasted too long the times he and Steve had fooled around.

But then Steve slid off his lap to settle between his legs, and started tugging at Bucky's belt and zipper.

"What're you –" Bucky's tongue felt thick and sluggish. He patted Steve's shoulders to get his attention. "What're you doing?"

Steve got the zipper undone and pulled Bucky's slacks and briefs down his hips. Bucky's cock, hard as the proverbial rock and slick with precome, bobbed free. Steve wrapped two fingers around the base to steady it, then smirked up at Bucky with a look that was part affection, part exasperation. "What the hell do you _think_ I'm doing, genius?" he asked, then bent his head.

Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph, Steve was actually – 

The moan gurgled out of his throat so fast Bucky all but choked on it. He flailed, grasped for purchase on Steve's shoulders, and squeezed as Steve moved down, all slick tongue and tight lips and wet wet heat. "Holy shit, _Steve_..."

Steve just peered up at him through hooded eyes and started a slow, maddening rhythm. He looked absolutely obscene like this, his lips stretched wide around the head, hair falling in his face, on his knees like he was worshipping Bucky's cock. Like he was comfortable like this, with his mouth full and his tongue fluttering along sensitized skin. Bucky couldn't stop staring. And he definitely couldn't help the tight, high-pitched noises spilling from his mouth like he was some two-bit goodtime girl working the docks.

The most he and Steve had ever done before tonight had been rutting against each other until they'd gotten off or the occasional handjob, both of them uncoordinated as hell and laughing the entire time, using each other as a ballast. They'd never gone anywhere near this far. Hell, Bucky hadn't even managed to get a dame to do this for him, and here was Steve, sucking him off with hollowed cheeks and bright blue eyes and looking like he'd be happy to do this all damn night.

"Steve...God, _Steve_..." His hips lifted, a helpless jerk, as Steve's lips tightened around him. His heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst right out of his chest. His breath panted out all locomotive quick, and he couldn't stop the tremble in his hands as he carded his fingers through cornsilk fine hair. 

Time spun out, fractured and coalesced back into tiny crystalline moments – the slick suction as Steve concentrated on the head of his cock, Steve's wet, slurping moans that vibrated through his entire body in an all-over shiver, the heated itch of his skin as he dug warning nails along Steve's nape. "Gonna...oh God, I'm gonna..."

It was all the warning he could give, but Steve never even blinked. Just swallowed like he couldn't get enough (which was another hard jolt to the system, that Steve wasn't pulling away), and eased Bucky down like he'd had plenty of practice at it. It was an effort to keep his eyes opened, so Bucky didn't even bother. Just sank onto the cushions and floated along in a post-orgasmic haze. Felt like every bit of tension he'd ever had in his life was melting away like ice cream on a hot sidewalk. 

"Holy mother of Christ..." It wasn't exactly coherent, but hell, at least it was in English.

Steve slid back up to Bucky's side, peppered small kisses to Bucky's neck and chin. "I did okay?"

"You're an asshole," Bucky chuckled, low and thick and amused. "You damn well know it was better than okay. I'd ask where you learned how to suck a guy off like that, but I'm not real sure I wanna."

It didn't matter, not really. As long as Steve was careful and stayed away from the joints that got raided on the regular, it was fine. Bucky didn't have any room to talk about where Steve spent his evenings, not if he didn't want to act like the world's worst hypocrite. Although Bucky sure as hell hoped this meant they'd both be staying home a little more, that maybe this meant Steve had changed his mind about the two of them instead of just working Bucky over to prove a point.

But even if this was just a one-off because Steve was bored or horny, Bucky would make damn sure it counted. He wanted to make sure both of them remembered this, no matter what happened tomorrow.

He fumbled for Steve's hand, brought it up to his lips for a quick, rough kiss. "Gimme a minute and I'll take care of you, alright."

"You don't gotta –"

"Steve." Bucky cracked one eye open, lolled his head to look Steve's way. "I _want_ to. What kinda buddy would I be if I just left you high and dry?"

Steve shook his head. He was practically glowing, all fever-bright, and Bucky wanted nothing more than to spent the next hour or two or several keeping that look on his face. "You don't gotta," Steve said. "I didn't do it to you expecting anything."

"I know. But I'm still gonna. Because I _want_ to," he repeated, because Steve could be a stubborn bastard some – alright, _all_ – of the time, and Bucky wasn't up to the argument. Instead, he pulled Steve to him for a sticky, slick kiss, tasted himself on Steve's tongue. It wasn't exactly _un_ pleasant, which was a good thing. Made him think he could do for Steve what Steve had done for him and not flinch or choke. "Maybe I want to get good enough at it to keep you here."

"Hey." Steve pulled back, those sweet blue eyes all wide and earnest as he cupped Bucky's jaw in a loose grip. "You ain't got a reason to feel jealous, you know."

"I'm not," Bucky frowned. Hell, at this point, he was grateful that Steve had gotten all the practice he had, especially if it meant Bucky was reaping the benefits. He knew where Steve's loyalty started and stopped, knew in his bones that, at the end of the night, Steve would always come home to him the same way he'd always come home to Steve. He may not know much, but he knew the two of them.

Steve's hands drifted down, and Bucky turned into the touch like a damn kitten seeking attention. He didn't mind admitting he was starved for it, for the way Steve always touched him, like he was something precious. Like he mattered. 

"I'm just wondering what made you change your mind is all. About us, I mean," Bucky clarified, when Steve gave him a puzzled glance. "I thought maybe it was that you didn't want to do it with guys anymore, but I guess that's not it."

"It's stupid."

"Try me."

Steve ducked his head, and sighed. His next words were so low, Bucky had to strain to hear them. "I guess I just didn't want you kicking me to the curb once you found a dame you wanted to be with on the regular. Thought maybe if I ended...what we use to do to each other...first, it wouldn't hurt as much..."

"Oh, Steve." Bucky's heart lurched, a painful clamp that made his breath hitch and his skin all clammy and cool.

"Then I thought maybe if I learned a few tricks, things maybe the girls you go with didn't know..."

The lurch turned into a hard knot that lodged somewhere deep in his chest. "Stop, just... _Jesus_ , Steve, I don't...I don't need tricks. Not that I didn't enjoy what we just did or anything, but I just..." 

"I said it was stupid."

"That's not what I meant. You're not...I mean, you _are_...Jesus Christ, just...fuck this." He pulled Steve to him for a hard, possessive kiss. Poured everything he couldn't articulate into it, everything he was or would be, laid it all at Steve's feet like a beggar seeking favor. And thankfully, Steve seemed to get it, because he just fisted his hands in Bucky's hair and returned the kiss with sharp nips of his teeth and the bold sweep of his tongue.

They were both panting with exertion when Bucky finally eased back.

"What I'm saying is...what I've _been_ tryin' to say...there isn't a dame alive that I'd choose over you. _Ever_ ," he whispered in the afterthought of space between them. He hoped like hell Steve could hear how serious he was, hoped he knew that there was no way in hell Bucky was walking away from this, not now that he knew how Steve felt.

Steve worried his teeth over his lower lip for a moment before nodding once, sharp and sure. "Okay."

"Okay," Bucky repeated on a sigh of relief, and brushed another kiss, this one gentle, a promise freely given, across Steve's lips. Then he smiled, and traced a finger along Steve's lower lip, teased a damp path to the hollow of Steve's throat. "So, you gonna lay back and guide me on how to suck you off so _you_ don't have to get them anywhere else or am I gonna have to wing it?"

Steve chuckled and stood, tugged at Bucky's hands. "Yeah, okay, sure. I think I can give you a few pointers. But we're doing this on a bed," he added, voice thick with arousal and that hint of command that never fail to drive Bucky wild with want.

"The bed sounds fine to me." Bucky got to his feet, kicked off his pants and briefs, grinning so hard he thought his whole face might split wide open. He pulled Steve flush to him, felt the wild beating of Steve's heart that matched the wild beating of his own. "Whatever you want, Steve."

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
